The present invention relates to telephone call processing, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to the startup, monitoring, and shutdown of software processes to control and coordinate subsystems in a call processing server.
In a customer interaction center, an agent typically communicates with customers through in-bound calls, out-bound calls, or both. This communication is often by voice using a telephone handset or headset component of the agent""s workstation. Usually, the workstation also includes a computer terminal or personal computer to interface with various application modules. These modules provide the agent with information directed to the particular customer service involved. In one common application, a customer""s account information is provided on a display viewable by the agent.
In order to maximize customer interaction center efficiency and customer satisfaction with the service provided, computers have been used to control the flow and routing of communications into, through, and out of customer interaction centers. Such computer systems may include a plurality of hardware and software components that, for example, interface with the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), in-house PBX systems, and a variety of computer networks.
Customer interaction center systems are typically very important to an organization""s function and image in the minds of its customers. The efficiency and functionality provided by an interaction processing system is extremely important from a business perspective, and any down time for the system or parts thereof can be quite costly in revenue and goodwill.
There is, therefore, an ongoing need for improved reliability in interaction handling systems. There is a further need for methods, apparatus, and systems to reduce the impact of subsystem failures in interaction handling systems.
One form of the present invention is a unique communication processing system. Other forms include unique interaction handling methods and apparatus. In further forms, a hierarchical data structure is used to manage subsystem processes more reliably in an interaction handling system.
Further forms, objects, features, aspects, benefits, advantages, and embodiments of the present invention shall become apparent from the detailed description and drawings provided herewith.